


Fairly local: commenter

by Sterek_09



Series: Milkovich fucker [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Chicago (City), F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Ian falls in love with a commenter on his fanfic however they delete their account so now Ian is searching for them.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Milkovich fucker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/601066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fairly local: commenter

Fairly local : Commenter  
\- [ ] Ian started writing fanfic to get out all his creative ideas so he doesn’t loss them. Being a film student meant that he often had crazy ideas and need somewhere to get them out. It was about 2015 when he started writing the fanfic fairly local, he got the name from a twenty one pilot song. The fanfic was about a young exotic dancer that falls in love with a mobster in Chicago, Ian was a real sucker for starcrossed lovers. Every time Ian updates he always gets comments from this one support they always manage to encourage him to want to write more and keep working on the stories. His course got in the way and family with all his siblings however he always made sure to update the story as much as he can. Over the years he found out the commenter was a med student and enjoyed his writing. One day when he was going to reply to some comments about another fanfic he saw that the comments Made said account deleted, his stomach dropped he never expect that to happen. He always thought that fairly local would be finished before anything like this happened, he wanted to finish the story for the commenter. Their comments made him feel like his writing was actually worth reading, all he knew was that their profile picture was of a tattoo that says ‘fuck u up’. He really hopes they’re still reading, their comments meant a lot to him. Not that Ian is stupid enough to fall in love with a random person online that could be anybody, he just could help but think about the way this person supported him when they didn’t even know him. Non of his past relationships have ever done that for him, his dating life was like a trash can on fire with wheels. His last relationship his fiancé of a year cheated on him with a 16 year old then proposed to her at his boxing match. So yeah Ian doesn’t have the best judgement when it comes to people.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is loosely based on a commenter I had for years that has sadly deleted their account. I hope you’re safe and I will finish fairly local for you.


End file.
